


Mission: Impossible - Reconcile Boyfriend And Sleep

by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Also known as, Alternate Universe, Bickering, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, OH SHIT I REALLY DID, Some Plot, at least, didn't i write one about getting hyuck to sleep?, i can't really remember what i wrote about then, i promise it's different tho, or - Freeform, sometimes caring for your significant other is pushing them off the bed, the plot is getting mark to sleep, wait i'm having deja vu, way different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate
Summary: Donghyuck believed going to bed at a reasonable time wasn't only limited to when you had to get up early, Mark didn't. That still didn't stop Donghyuck from forcing his boyfriend to bed earlier than he wanted to.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Mission: Impossible - Reconcile Boyfriend And Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and written right after my mother tortured me to go to bed. I'm Mark in this scenario, though my mom only attacks my sides and bothers me before going to bed herself. Most of the time I don't go to sleep until at least an hour after that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little thing!

Donghyuck may not look like it at first glance but he was actually a very caring person. Especially towards the people he loved which, obviously, included his boyfriend Mark.

Mark was a very hardworking person but he was also a procrastinator so he would start working on assignments and all that stuff way too late, resulting in him stressing over it and losing sleep for no reason other than being insecure about his skills. It wasn't like Donghyuck didn't understand him, he just didn't think it was extremely healthy to go to sleep late no matter if you had anything to do or not. Mark's philosophy of 'I don't have to got to bed early if I don't have to get up early' clashed with that tremendously.

It was a Friday night, which Donghyuck and Mark spent one half cuddling on the couch and the other watching their respective shows, a detective series for Donghyuck and an anime for Mark. For that, Mark went into their room because he couldn't concentrate on watching something if there was something else playing in the background.

It was close to midnight when Donghyuck's eyes started to hurt and he decided it was time to go to bed. He got up from the couch, yawning and stretching before making his way to the bathroom. He kept his pyjamas there because that was just the most logical way, though Mark disagreed, always throwing his shirt into their wardrobe again.

Donghyuck gave Mark a bit of time by doing everything slowly, hoping for his boyfriend to realize how late it was and that he really needed to get to sleep. He knew it wasn't going to happen but one could hope.

So when he'd gotten ready for bed, hearing soft music playing from Mark and his bedroom and seeing the sliver of light through the open door, he'd already mentally prepared himself for forcing Mark to go to bed. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, peeking inside the room. 

Mark was lying face down on the bed, arms tucked under himself and eyes closed as he listened to music that wasn't relaxing at all.

“Go to bed, love,” Donghyuck said gently, stepping closer to the bed. Mark only whined and scrunched up his face. It was almost always like this, Donghyuck tried to be a good boyfriend and Mark wouldn't have any of it. Donghyuck sighed but used Mark's defencelessness against him by attacking his sides.

“No,” Mark whined, writhing under Donghyuck. “I don't wanna go to bed, I'm not sleepy at all! Let me be!”

Donghyuck took a look at Mark's eye bags and the way his entire body just seemed exhausted before shaking his head, straddling Mark's hips to prevent him from turning over again. Mark didn't mean any harm but it was always hard to get him to bed as he didn't realize how much he actually needed the rest. He was still whining quietly, complaining that he wasn't tired and that Donghyuck should just go to sleep without him.

“How am I supposed to do that, you dumbass, we literally share a bed. Just. Go. To. Fucking. Sleep.”

Donghyuck accentuated every word with a jab to Mark's stomach. Mark's face scrunched up again. Rolling his eyes, Donghyuck slid off of his boyfriend but not to let him do as he pleased, no, he pushed at him, trying to get him out of bed. The elder fought back, ending in them wrestling, rolling around in their bed.

“I don't wanna go too sleep yet, it's too early,” Mark complained, still whining, trying to stop Donghyuck from pushing him over the edge.

“What are you talking about?” Donghyuck replied in the same, whiny, tone, “it's literally after midnight.”

“No, it's nooooooot.”

“Yes, it iiiiiiiis.”

“Sunshine,” Mark tried, looking up at Donghyuck with wide puppy eyes and gripping his hands. Donghyuck knew what was happening, he was fully aware but he could use this to his advantage so he pretended like he hadn't known his boyfriend for over ten years. Mark added a pout and leaned up to kiss Donghyuck and slip his hands into the younger's hair. Under any other circumstance this would have been effective but sleep was important and Donghyuck wasn't going to let him get away with this.

He kissed back, pretending like he'd forgotten, waiting for the perfect moment to destroy whatever hope Mark had built. Just as Mark tilted his head and opened his mouth he decided that was it and used Mark's state of distraction to push him to the ground. Donghyuck looked over the edge of the bed and spoke over the grumbling, “Don't get back in here until you're dressed in appropriate sleep clothing. And leave your phone here.”

Mark, mumbling and grumbling under his breath, put the phone back down on the night stand with a pout and a scowl on his face. Still, he pulled an oversized shirt out of the wardrobe and trudged out of the room. 

Donghyuck shook his head, smiling, as he turned down the music. He didn't particularly mind listening to music to go to sleep but he was very sensitive to sound when he was tired so it couldn't be too loud. The ceiling lights got turned off and the lava lamp on, dipping the room in a soft orange light. Donghyuck snuggled up under the covers, eyes steady on the door, waiting for his boyfriend to return.

Mark opened the door not much later, clad in the shirt and boxers, already looking cozy as he slipped into bed next to Donghyuck. This time, when they kissed, it wasn't for a trick but because they kissed each other good night no matter what they were doing before going to bed. Donghyuck grinned into the kiss and pulled Mark closer before parting with an obnoxious smacking sound. 

“You're impossible,” Mark whispered, pecking Donghyuck once again. He entangled their legs and wound an arm around Donghyuck's torso, his warmth bleeding through the fabric right into Donghyuck's skin. 

With a small smile on his face and his eyes closing, Donghyuck responded, “As if you're any better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Final 'bed' count: 16
> 
> I hope it wasn't too evident


End file.
